Larry-Boy (song)
Larry-Boy (commonly known as Larry-Boy Theme Song) is a song about everyone's favorite plunger-headed hero. Lyrics Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Larry-Boy! Lean and mean. Green machine. Larry-Boy! Larry-Boy! Outta sight. Vege-mite. Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Who do they call when Bumblyburg's in trouble?Who's got the suit with super suction ears? There's no need to panic,'cause this guy's manic, And you knowthat he'll save the day! ''(Ooooh-oh) ''You need a hand, he's right there on the double. Hey,hey, he's on the way. Purple and yellow, He's one super fellow. Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Larry, Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man! Asparagus Singers: Lean and Mean. Green Machine. Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Power pickle! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man. Asparagus Singers: Outta sight. Vege-might! Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Where do you turn when this world needs a hero? A man with style and plungers on his head. It's easy to prove he's just one of the grooviest cats that you'll ever know! (Oooooh-oh) It's plain to see in fashion he's no zero. At the wheel of the Larry-mobile, Purple and yellow. He's one super fellow! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Come on, Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Super dude! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean. Green machine. Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Super Hero! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man. Asparagus Singers: Outta Sight. Vege-might. Larry-Boy! Long may the voice of freedom ring! (Saxaphone break) Larry-Boy: I... am... that... hero! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Groovy Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: You're out of sight! You're-'' Asparagus Singers: ''Lookin' great! Fashion plate! Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Oh Larry! You're-'' Asparagus Singers: ''Lean and mean. You're green machine! You're...Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: What a dude! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: What a guy! Asparagus Singers: Out of sight, veg-o-mite! Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Do your thing! Asparagus Singers: Larry-Boy! Lead Vocalist: Yeah! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean green machine! Lookin' great! Fashion plate! Outta sight... Larry: Dino-MITE!!! Asparagus Singers and Lead Vocalist: Larry-Boy! Fun Facts Trivia *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! features this instead of a Silly Song segment. **In the classroom edition of the episode, the Larry-Boy Theme Song was bizarrely listed in the credits, even though it doesn't appear in the video. The Silly Song I Love My Lips was featured as a substitute for it. *Vegemite is a dark brown food paste made from leftover yeast exacts with vegetables and spices that is popular in Australia. *Larry's costume at the end is a reference towards James "J.J" Evans, a character from "Good Times", an American sitcom that lasted from 1974 to 1979. *Nicole C. Mullen, the lead vocalist, performed a live version of this song during the premiere of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed￼.￼ *This song was included in the showtape that ran in Chuck E. Cheese's locations from September to November of 2000. Though rather than the full song, it was the condensed version from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Goofs *Throughout the song, the Asparagus Singers' earrings are floating and are not connected, which Phil and Mike acknowledged in the commentary for the episode the song is featured on. Gallery Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Big Band songs Category:Rock songs Category:Songs written by David Mullen Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Larry-Boy songs Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's